Kilala's desire
The next day, at the palace, the doors opened and an angry King Leonidas stormed into the room. "Grr! I've never been so insulted before!" King Leonidas shouted. He passed by Dijon, Kilala's father. "Prince Leonidas, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Dijon asked. "Good luck, Dijon, in marrying her off!" King Leonidas said as he stormed off. And with that, the angry lion was gone. Dijon then groaned as he looked at a piece of King Leonidas's fur. He then said "Kilala?" as he went into the courtyard to find his daughter. "Kilala! Kilala!" he called. He spotted a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, sitting on a fountain. She wears a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. It was Kilala Reno, the princess of Toongrabah, Dijon's daughter, and Young Simba and Flower's older sister. Beside her was an 8-year-old yellow lion cub with ruby eyes. His name was Simba, the prince of Toongrabah, Dijon's son, and Kilala's younger brother, and Flower's older brother. And the last one was a 3-year-old black and white skunk. His name was Flower, the prince of Toongrabah, Dijon's other son, and Kilala and Young Simba's youngest brother. "Kilala," Dijon said and walked toward her until a pink flying mouse came up and squeaked at him. In his mouth was a purple torn sheet. It was Tippe. Along with him, was a meerkat, Timon and a warthog, Pumbaa. "Ooh, confound it, Tippe!" Dijon scolded, pulling on a torn sheet out of Tippe's mouth. He looked at the sheet, and suddenly realized that it was a piece of King Leonidas's cape. "So this is why King Leonidas stormed out." "Oh, father," Kilala smiled, "Tippe was just playing with him." Then she leaned over to Tippe and said to her in a cute tone, "Weren't you, Tippe? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Prince Leonidas, right?" She, Simba, and Flower hugged Tippe, Timon, and Pumbaa and the flying mouse, meerkat, and warthog giggled. Dijon gave Kilala a stern look as he tapped his foot. Then Kilala cleared her throat. Dijon said as he followed Kilala to the birdcage, "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you must be …" "…married to a prince…" Dijon and Kilala said together. "…by your nineteenth birthday." Dijon finished. "The law is wrong," Kilala said as she opened the bird cage and picked up the bird. "You've only got five more years," Dijon said. "Father, I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love," Kilala said. "Yeah, but we must be free to make our own choice." Simba said. "And, we have to let her find someone who is brave and handsome." Flower added. "Kilala," Dijon said before he placed the bird back in the cage. "it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes Category:Aladdin Spoofs